William Grey
| status = Alive | age = 80 |birthdate = 1936http://www.warof1996.com/ |birthplace = |deathdate = | deathplace = | residence = | education = | affiliation = U.S. Marine Corps Space Command (USSPACECOM) |rank = General |profession = Commander of United States Space Command President of the United States | marital = Married | spouse = Amelia Grey''Independence Day: Crucible'' Audrey Grey''Independence Day: Resurgence'' |actor = Robert Loggia | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence | image2 = | caption2 = William Grey (1996) }} William M. Grey (born 1936) was a U.S. Marine Corps General who served as the commander of the commander of United States Space Command (USSPACECOM) under President Thomas Whitmore. He later served as the 43rd President of the United States from 2001 to 2005. Biography War of 1996 During the War of 1996, General Grey was first notified of the aliens' arrival to Earth and relayed this news to Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki and Whitmore. He later chose to remain at Whitmore's side in Washington, D.C. rather than evacuating with the Vice President and the Joint Chiefs to NORAD. Grey escaped from the destruction of Washington on Air Force One. After the failed counterattack against the aliens on the day after the attacks, Grey was shocked to learned that many American military installations, including NORAD, are destroyed and leaving no survivors. When Nimziki informed the existence of Area 51 that he had withheld this information prior to the aliens' arrival, Grey was furious towards the Secretary of Defense for withholding crucial information that could have avoided the needless deaths of hundreds of U.S. servicemen from the failed counterattack. Grey later briefed to Whitmore that the situation in the war against the invaders have grown worse with U.S. forces taking a tremendous hit and expecting that the aliens will systematically destroy every major city within 36 hours. Shortly afterward, Grey solemnly informed Captain Steven Hiller that El Toro is destroyed. Grey joined with Whitmore in confronting a captured alien and helped with the President's security detail in killing the creature when it attacked Whitmore. He soon preside over Whitmore's decision to launch a nuclear attack on an alien City Destroyer over Houston. When the attempt failed to penetrate the Destroyer, Grey conceded with Whitmore to abort further nuclear strikes. Grey later oversee America's renewed counterattack against the aliens from Area 51, reestablishing communications link to allied forces, and organizing every able fighter pilot to participate in the counteratrack. He was surprised and reluctant to allow Whitmore to personally leading Area 51's forces in an upcoming attack on an approaching City Destroyer. Following the destruction of the City Destroyer, Grey gives the go ahead to inform the other military forces from around the world, in his words, "Tell em how to bring those sons of bitches down!" Following the victory, Grey congratulated Steven Hiller and David Levinson for their part in destroying the alien Mothership and allowing humanity to win the war. Post-War After the war, Grey was appointed by Whitmore as National Recovery Director as he directed the military in maintaining order and reconstruction to a devastated America.How I Saved the World He was later convinced by Whitmore to run for president in 2000. He defeated his opponent, the former Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki, in an overwhelming landslide. In 2013, Grey was invited to the ESD Moon Base to oversee the base's weapon system. There, he discussed with ESD Director David Levinson about the future for humankind. Grey participated in the 20th anniversary celebrations of Earth's victory in Washington, D.C. He was honored by President Elizabeth Lanford just prior to the beginning of the War of 2016. Gallery ''Independence Day'' William Grey 01.png William Grey 02.png ScreenhkShot021.jpg ScreenShoctdt027.jpg William Grey 03.png William Grey 05.png ScreenShnot004.jpg William Grey 06.png William Grey 07.png William Grey 08.png William Grey 09.png William Grey 11.png William Grey 12.png ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' General Grey 01.png General Grey 02.png Appearances *''Independence Day/''novel *''ID4: Independence Day'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' Behind the Scenes *Robert Loggia got to decide which branch of the military General Grey was in, since it was never established in the script. Loggia ultimately decided that General Grey should be in the Marine Corps. *Loggia modeled Grey after generals of World War II, particularly George S. Patton.Aberly and Engel 1996, p. 42. *In the film's script and novelization, General Grey was listed as being head of the United States Space Command. In reality, American space operations (at the time of the film's release) were coordinated by the US Air Force rather than the US Marines in which General Grey served. This error is corrected in The Complete Independence Day Omnibus in which Grey is depicted as General of the Air Force. *Grey's birth of date is disputed in the Independence Day franchise. The movie novelization and the War of 1996 website established his birth is in 1936 whereas Independence Day: Crucible established his birth date in 1931. The latter novel is likely an author's error. *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' is Robert Loggia's final film role before his death in December 2015. The film was dedicated in his memory and the closing credits dedication reads: "In Memoriam: Robert Loggia". *According the ribbons on his uniform, Grey served in the Vietnam War as well as the Persian Gulf War. References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day (novel) characters Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Presidents of the United States